The present invention concerns a device designed to secure and fasten washing on a line, and comprising an upper section serving as a gripping portion, and two arms projecting from the upper portion. The clothes-peg most commonly used today consists of three parts, viz. two leg sections and a spring interconnecting the legs. Two recurrent deficiencies of this kind of clothes-peg are on the one hand that the legs often break at the point where pressure is exerted by the thumb and on the other that the legs often disengage from the spring, whereby the peg falls apart into its components. Further disadvantages are inconvenient handling and complicated assembly, requiring special tools.
The purpose of the subject invention is to provide means whereby washing may be easily and conveniently secured and fastened on a line and be removed therefrom while also allowing safer functioning and lower manufacturing costs. A further object of the invention is to provide a clothes-peg so designed as to allow the entire peg to be given an almost flat disc shape whereby the peg may be stacked easily and in a compact space-saving manner. Owing to the flat shape the peg may conveniently be used as the carrier of advertising texts and the like and be distributed e.g. in washing powder packages without occupying any significant space therein.